


Rules

by vilesouls



Series: JohnJae Adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, House Party, Multi, college party, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls
Summary: First work of the JohnJae series.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: JohnJae Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612816
Kudos: 30





	Rules

You and Jaehyun walked into the party. Jaehyun had his arm around you, already letting everyone else at the party know whats up. You passed by two girls making out and a bunch of drunk young adults before heading into the crowded kitchen where a very intense beer pong game was taking place.

"C'mon John!" Jaehyun yelled at his best friend, Johnny who was currently losing the beer pong game alongside his girlfriend.

"Hey man!" Johnny greeted his friend while still focusing on his game. "LOSER!!" Wendy teased from the other side of the table with Irene beside her. 

After Johnny and his girlfriend lost to Wendy and Irene, they walked up to you and Jaehyun.

"What's up bro?" Johnny said as he clapped up Jaehyun. "Hey Y/N, what's up?" Johnny said to you.

"Haha nothing much, we saw how badly you lost at beer pong" you teased Johnny

"Yeah what was that all about?"Jaehyun laughed

"Johnny swears he's good at these games" his girlfriend said, her name was Jiwon and she was the baddest bitch you had ever seen. She was beautiful and you were happy that Johnny had finally ended up with someone after having to third wheel you and Jaehyun for 2 years.

You guys had join in on some random game of spin the bottle in the living room. During Jiwon's turn, it had landed on you. The response of the other players was very positive generating a bunch of ooh's and one guy even saying "Damn that's gonna be hot". You chuckled nervously but deep down inside looked forward to it. Jiwon had crawled towards you, across the circle of people and kissed you. It was deeper and more passionate than any spin the bottle kiss should be but the cheers of other players made you feel confident. After Jiwon pulled away, you didn't know how to react, you couldn't do anything but be trapped in her eyes. She was so beautiful. You turned to Jaehyun to see if he had shown any reaction but there was none. He seemed to know that this was all just fun and games but was it?? 

It was now your turn to spin the bottle, you spun it hoping it wouldn't land on a total stranger. Thankfully, it didn't. Sadly, it had landed on Johnny. You didn't know how to react. You turned to Jaehyun as if asking for permission and he gave it to you with a slight nod. You went towards Johnny nervously, hoping Jiwon didn't mind either. Johnny for some reason seemed to be anticipating this. Once you got close to him he pulled you on his lap and kissed you. The kiss wasn't even close to being passionate but still lead to some cheers and whistles. You sat back down in your spot next to Jaehyun, slightly embarrassed. 

Jaehyun leaned towards you and said "That was kinda hot babe". You blushed thinking he would've been angry.

Later in the night, Jaehyun and Johnny had disappeared leaving you and Jiwon alone. You two were just sitting on the couch not even speaking of the kiss but getting along much better than other times. You guys had clicked. Soon enough Johnny and Jaehyun had appeared at the top of the stairs. 

"Y/N! Jiwon! Come up here for a sec" Jaehyun yelled. You both went upstairs and were led to the bedroom.

"How would you two feel, if we shared?" Johnny asked as you and Jiwon sat on the bed. "Huh?" You questioned. "So basically, Johnny and I were talking about how we both have hot girlfriends and how it would be cool if we had a foursome." Jaehyun smiled

"Uh, I mean I'm totally down, how about you Y/N?" Jiwon asked

"I-I'm fine with it" you responded, a little bit nervous

This was all the boys needed in order to start getting undressed. Jiwon started undressing with a slight smirk on her face.

You slipped off your bottoms and shirt only left in bra and panties. You were slightly awkward, didn't know what to do. Then Johnny said " We've decided we are gonna switch girlfriends. Y/N c'mere" 

You were in a slight shock but also welcoming to the idea. You guessed it was how blunt Johnny was about it that shocked you. 

Johnny hovered over you and pet your head "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you" he said. You blushed furiously and looked up at Johnny.

Johnny then got on his knees and got face to face with your legs. He removed your panties and put your legs on his shoulders. "You ready?' He looked up.

You felt his hot breath and it shook you to the core, "Y-yeah" you responded. 

He dove in almost immediately and he was great. Jiwon was a lucky girl. You look to your side and you see Jaehyun eating out Jiwon. You didn't care, Johnny seemed like an expert. His tongue brushed over your clit causing you to moan loudly. Johnny licked up and down, leaving no spot dry. Soon enough he inserted a finger in you. The immense pleasure just wanted him to go faster and faster. Johnny inserted another finger and let you get used to it before adding a third finger. It didn't take long before your breath started hitching. Johnny knew what this meant, he went faster until you released into his mouth. 

"Mm she's sweet Jae" Johnny said 

"I know right" Jaehyun sounded proud "Jiwon is too"

After you both reached your peak, the boys were getting lined up.

"Rule: Let's not come inside them. I don't want you coming inside my girlfriend John" Jaehyun warned

"Okay" Johnny smirked as he slid into you

"Ah fuck- Johnny you're so big" you moaned

"Thanks babe" he chuckled. Johnny slid inside and out of you so smoothly. His stroke game might've been better than Jaehyun but you would never tell him that.

As he slid in and out of you he also rubbed your clit, causing the highest pleasure to be felt. You couldn't contain your moans, you threw your hand over your mouth in hopes of quieting down but Johnny just removed it and said "Don't worry, I wanna hear you".

You have never seen this side of Johnny. He's been flirty with you sometimes but this side of him was different, and you loved it.

Sliding in and out, hitting the right spot. Johnny had it all. At one point, he had slid all the way out. Without warning, he brutally slammed back into you. He thrust as deep as he could.

"You take me so well" Johnny praised, getting your pussy even more wet. He leaned towards you and kissed you. "You are tight as fuck, I might come already" he said.

You grip the sheets under you as you fill with pleasure. "Johnny, you are so amazing" you praised. You looked over and saw Jiwon was in a similar situation

Johnny has his hand resting on your belly.

"Fuck that's hot"

"What?"

You replace his hand with yours and as he thrusts in you feel a bump.

"Fuck thats sooo hot" you almost drooled.

You and Jiwon both come at the same time

"John, pull out. Let's both pull out" Jaehyun interrupted.

"Alright"

The boys both pull out and pump themselves a bit more until they come. You and Jiwon are on the bed coming down from your high. Chests rising up and down, catching your breaths from the amazing experience that just went down.

"Fuck, we should do that more often" Johnny said as he kissed Jiwon on the cheek.

"Totally" Jaehyun agreed.


End file.
